


Malice

by lovelyhylia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BotW 2, Broken Bones, Corpse Desecration, Corpse ganondorf, Ganondorf - Freeform, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Green Mist - Freeform, Green hand, Hiding, Minor Injuries, Mummy ganon, Open Ending, Open ended, Short Drabble, This is SUPER short im sorry lmao, Zelda is alive but link doesnt know that, Zelda is missing and link is hiding, ancient ruins, not hydrated ganondorf, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhylia/pseuds/lovelyhylia
Summary: Link and Zelda's expedition into the caverns of Hyrule turns very dangerous very quick, and the hero has only a few thoughts before the awoken man finds him.





	Malice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! I watched the trailer for the upcoming botw sequel and decided to write my little take on what could happen in the beginning! This is very short, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated ^^

He shouldnt have touched the hand, shouldnt have gotten close.  
Zelda has fallen deep deep below the cavern and the corpse has woken itself up, bone and taught flesh creaking and splitting as it moves. 

The man looks familiar, link thinks to himself, but he can't place who it could be. Theyve already defeated Calmity and Dark Beast Ganon, who is this then?   
He doesnt have much time to think on it though, the sound of bones slapping against hard rock is approaching his hiding place behind a fallen column. 

All link can think to do in this moment is pray to the goddesses that zeldas fall didn't kill her and that she can find a way out, because hes sure this man will kill him, if not mortally wound him.  
The green energy left the corpse when it woke up and latched onto links sword arm, causing it to be useless. He has never felt true fear in his life, always having been stoic and shoving it all away inside of himself to the point of repressing all emotion. But now, in this moment, hes terrified. 

The jingle of ornate jewelry clashing together and the pop of a muscle to his left snaps Link out of his thoughts and he looks over, red eyes meeting his. Long, red hair and gold covers part of the corpses face as it stares link down.   
After a few agonizingly slow seconds, it speaks, the dark skin across its jaws snapping and pulling as it speaks. 

"...you "


End file.
